


I shall ask Matteusz as my date.

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Actual First Kiss, Asking to prom, Hugs, Love, M/M, Matteusz is an angel, Missing Scene, Nervous Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: "Having a date to the prom is important, yes?""Um, yeah.""I shall ask Matteusz as my date."





	I shall ask Matteusz as my date.

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Quill remarked that Charlie was late home in the first episode. This leads me to believe that it was because Charlie was asking Matteusz to prom. So I decided to write it.

Walking away from April, Charlie caught a glance of Matteusz, and rushed to catch up with him. "Matteusz!" he called. The boy stopped and turned, worry over his features, before he saw Charlie, and smiled. Charlie stopped next to him and smiled back. "Walk you home?" Matteusz nodded, and they set off.

The walk was very much silent, with Charlie occasionally commenting on school work, or how nice the weather was. Eventually, they were stood at the end of Matteusz's street, and Charlie turned to face the other boy. "I want to ask you something." He was threading his fingers through each other, showing his nervousness. Matteusz caught his hands, and Charlie raised his eyes to look into Mattuesz's. "What? What do you want to ask me?" 

Charlie took a breath, and then caught Matteusz's hands in his own. "Matteusz, will you, um...would you, like to, uhh, go to prom? With me?" Matteusz smiled the whole way through the question, and when Charlie had finished, he kissed the shorter boys' forehead. Charlie blushed, and looked up at him timidly. "Yes." Matteusz whispered. "A thousand times yes." Charlie full on smiled, and Matteusz just couldn't help it. He leaned in a pressed his lips to Charlie's, lightly. 

When he pulled back, the other boy was looking at him with something akin to awe. Matteusz chuckled, and kissed Charlie's forehead again. "Does that answer your question?" Charlie nodded, and leaned up, clearly wanting another kiss. Matteusz smiled, and leaned down and connected their lips again. This time, it lasted longer, and Charlie gripped Matteusz's jacket tightly. 

When Matteusz pulled back, Charlie wrapped his arms around the taller boy in a hug. Matteusz returned it, then pulled away. "I need to go. My parents will not be happy if I am late." Charlie nodded and released him, only to press his lips to Matteusz's again quickly, before turning to walk home. Matteusz smiled after the strange boy, and then continued down his street. At least now he had something to look forward too tomorrow.


End file.
